


The Ties That Bind

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Frank just needs someone to keep him grounded.  Dewees has always been good at that and this brief tour with Death Spells was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyTuesday5681](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/gifts).



> By all rights, I'm just as surprised as you that I didn't write you werewolf fic. I'm sorry and you're welcome? :)
> 
> SO MANY THANKS to my dear beta s0ckpupp3t because this story wouldn't have been written without her. ♥ ♥ ♥

Frank’s fingers tapped along with the beat of the music on the dashboard, where he had precariously propped himself after giving up on reclining the passenger seat while his leg jiggled. Frank had also attempted to prop his feet on the dash, which led to his toe tapping to the beat and his hands gesturing broadly and he talked about everything from his kids to new lyric ideas to the particular face Jamia made when she thought he was full of shit. Being inside a sedan with Frank in this state was beginning to be a huge challenge.

After Frank changed radio stations seven times in the span of a minute, Dewees pulled over.

“What the hell, man, is the car okay or what?” Frank lurched forward, like he was about to unbuckle.

Dewees calmly leaned over and put his forearm solidly across Frank’s sternum, pressing him back into the foam of the seat. “I’m going to need you to chill the fuck out. Are you out of books to read, or do I have to tie you down?” He said it lightly.

Frank’s expression had gone carefully blank until James got to that last part. His lips twitched into a smirk.

“You know I got no problem with that,” James said conversationally, like they were talking about the weather and not the potential for bondage. “I even packed some of that rope you like.” Dewees reached over and traced Frank’s jaw line then, fingers guiding across Frank’s neck and down his arm. “Favorite color and everything.”

“Oh?” Frank asked, voice more of a puff of air than anything. He licked his lips. 

“Yep,” James answered letting the p at the end of the word make more of a pop than normal. 

“Like a boy scout,” Frank joked, face still looking straight ahead and hardly moving, freezing completely when Dewees’ hand made it to his crotch. 

“Got a badge in knot tying and everything, which is relevant to your interests if I recall.” Dewees squeezed gently before pulling away, unbuckling, and opening the door. Cars whizzed by, and he opened the door to the backseat, unzipping a duffel and sliding in behind Frank. He pulled Frank’s arms so they stuck out on the sides of the passenger seat, and began looping rope around them, making soft humming noises as he adjusted the tie. Within minutes, Frank was nicely secured to the seat, his arms pulled back, his chest out, his back straight, his breathing calm.

James loved seeing this transformation every single time. He got out of the backseat, the noise of the traffic roaring by loud as the doors opened and shut, and sat back down behind the wheel.

“Fuck, you look good,” Dewees praised him. “Now.” He popped the top button on Frank’s jeans. “Maybe I should take care of this. Unless you wanted to wait?” James zipped them open slowly. “Did you want to wait, Frankie?” 

“No,” Frank answered, swallowing.

“No what?” James lifted an eyebrow. 

“No, please don’t make me wait,” Frank said. 

“Good,” Dewees smiled, pulling Frank’s hard cock out from the front flap of his boxers where it was curling up toward his navel and leaking a little. Dewees stroked the tip of Frank’s cock with his thumb, smearing precome and teasing the slit. Frank’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Not quite wet enough,” James observed. “You’ll get my hand all dirty and have to clean it off if it gets any wetter. You’re gonna clean my hand up, aren’t you Frankie? Lick every last drop when you come, won’t you?” 

“Yes,” Frank choked out. 

“Because you are _such_ a good boy, aren’t you?” James asked, thumb still circling.

“Yes,” Frank gasped. 

“Ah, ah,” James tsked. “Don’t want to get carried away too soon.” He removed his hand from Frank’s cock and Frank whimpered, shaking his head.

“You’re such a good boy. You can wait until I say so?” James asked.

“Yes,” Frank rasped. 

“Good,” James lifted his palm to Frank’s mouth. “Now lick. Get it nice and wet so it will slide real smooth.”

Frank obligingly lapped at Dewees palm and fingers, making little appreciative noises. 

“Good,” James praised and wrapped his fingers back around Frank’s cock and gave a few strokes. “I won’t make you wait long,” James tightened his grip and changed his angle. 

“Please,” Frank whimpered, arms pulling at the ropes, testing and tensing.

Dewees kept his strokes steady and slow. “Please what?” he asked. “Tell me, Frankie.”

“Please, faster,” Frank gasped and whimpered when James increased the speed of this strokes. 

“Better?” James asked with a smirk. Frank gave an answering moan. 

“Pl-please,” Frank panted the word. “Harder. Please, James. _Harder_.” 

James firmed his grip, teasing the underside of Frank’s cock with his thumb. “Like this, Frankie?” he asked.

“Yes,” Frank moaned. “Oh _god_. Shit.”

“Are you close?” Dewees asked, speeding his strokes and causing Frank to moan loudly. 

“Yes,” Frank gasped, more broken noise than word. 

“Do you want to come?” Dewees asked, hand working relentlessly, teasing the slit once more.

“Please,” Frank sounded wrecked, fucked-out.

“Please what, Frankie?” Dewees purred and Frank shivered.

“Please let me come,” Frank urged, mouth agape, panting in time with James’ strokes.

“Come, Frankie, _Let go_.” Dewees gave a couple firm tugs and Frank shot his load all over James’ knuckles, letting out a half-choked shout, and slumped into the car seat, ropes holding him upright.

“Good boy,” James praised, gently stroking through the aftershocks. He pulled his hand up to Frank’s face. “Now lick.”

Frank whimpered, tongue darting out and licking the come off of Dewees’ hand. “So good for me, Frankie,” James murmured, stroking over Frank’s cheek with his other hand. 

Dewees got back out of the car and scooted back into the backseat, the sound of the freeway loud for a moment until he shut the door. He untied the knots methodically, taking time to rub lightly over the indentations the rope left on Frank’s arms. Frank hummed, blissed out. Dewees gently pushed Frank’s arms forward. Frank stretched like a cat while Dewees carefully wound his rope back up and secured it in his duffle. 

Dewees got out and climbed back in the drivers seat. He popped his neck, fastened his seatbelt and gave Frank a lifted eyebrow. 

Frank beamed at him and reached for his abandoned paperback from the dash and settled down to read. Dewees allowed himself a very satisfied smile, turned his blinker on and merged back onto the highway.

******

Frank could feel his calm from earlier slipping the closer they got to the venue replaced instead with a dread. And fuck if he wasn’t a little mad at himself for it. He used to love being on stage, lived on it. Sure, doing this with Dewees, this noise they were making, it was fucking fantastic. But it wasn’t his band. It wasn’t the same.

Hell, if he were being honest with himself, Dewees was the only reason he made it through a show. Frank couldn’t look at the crowd. He didn’t have room in his head for them. He could only focus on Dewees, trust Dewees to keep him tethered across from him. And Dewees never let him down. He’s always been good at taking care of Frank when Frank needed him to. 

For fuck sake, he was a father. He's been involved in music his whole life. Sure, it felt like his whole life kind of led up to MCR, and now it was over, but he could do this. And the little voices in the back of his head that told him he’d failed himself and others were wrong. He could do this. If only he could get them to SHUT UP. But he wasn’t very good at it. It twitched underneath his skin. And James helped make it go away. He just had to get to the end of this set, sell some merch, hug the kids that need hugs and get the fuck to the hotel. 

It would be fine. Dewees would take care of him. James had always been good at taking care of him.

Loadout happened on autopilot and slinging merch was almost something bordering on fun when he could focus on it. Before he knew it they were pulling up in front of the motel. He started to open his door but James put a hand on his chest.

“Stay here,” James said. “I’ll handle it.”  
Frank sighed and nodded, sinking back into the seat to wait.

Only a few minutes passed before James was climbing back into the car. He pulled into a nearby space and killed the engine. 

“Alright, we’re good, c’mon,” James said, opening his own door and then rifling around in the back seat. He shouldered Frank’s backpack and got his own duffle. He gave the doors and trailer a cursory check to make sure they were locked. 

Placing a hand on the back of Frank’s neck, James led him back into the motel, using the keycard for the side door. James’ hand felt warm and reassuring there as he led them down the hall and into a non descript room with appropriately hideous comforters. 

“Gonna let me take care of you, Frankie?” James asked, removing his hand and setting their bags on the bed closest to the door. He moved about the room, fucking with the thermostat and pulling the curtains.

“Yes,” Frank answered, his voice raw from screaming at the show and from want.

“Y’gonna be a good boy for me?” James asked, tilting his head, assessing. 

“Yes,” Frank said. 

“Then take off your shirts,” James said.

Frank started with his buttons at the neck and worked his way down mechanically. He tossed it to the side and pulled his t-shirt overhead. The cool air in the room made him shiver.

Dewees walked around him slowly, nails ghosting over his spine and shoulders. 

“You screamed so good tonight,” James purred in Frankie’s ear. His fingers stroked Frank’s neck and tilted his head up. “So loud and raw.” James kissed him, slow and thorough taking Frank’s breath.

“What do you need?” James asked. “You’ve been so good, you tell me, tell me what you need.”

“I want,” Frank swallowed, resting his forehead against James shoulder for a minute to breathe, to decide. “I want you to tie me down and suck my dick and then to come however you want.”

“I can do that,” James answered, tilting Frank’s chin back up to look him in the eyes. “If that’s what you want, that’s what I want. Well, I’ll probably jizz on your stomach, but if you’re cool with that?”

“Yes,” Frank licked his lips. “That’s what I want.”

“Then take these off,” James said, hooking a finger into the waistband of Frank’s pants and boxers. As Frank undressed, James tugged off the scratchy comforter and peeled off the blanket underneath, draping them on the desk chair. Frank waited until James turned around and looked at him. 

“Down,” James instructed, jutting his chin in the direction of the bed. Frank did, hearing the sound of the zipper on Dewees’ duffle and waited, sure that he was pulling out the bundles of rope that Frank knew were in there now. He hadn’t been sure until earlier when Dewees pulled off the road and tied him to the car seat. He smiled, because of course James was the kind of dude to carry enough bondage rope around on tour, neverminding that the tour wasn’t even very long. 

Frank fought the urge to look up as Dewees left something on the bottom corner of the bed and walked between the two beds, uncoiling a length of rope, soft and blue, as he moved. He bent over and probably looped it around the metal frame, if Frank had to guess. 

Dewees stood and gave Frank a soft smile reaching his hand out palm up. “Give me your arm,” he said and Frank reached his arm out, wrist resting in Dewees’ hand. James skin felt so hot against his that Frank shivered and felt his skin prickle with goosebumps up his arm. 

James made quick work of looping the rope around Frank’s wrist, knot pulling the rope snug. Frank tested by flexing his arm and pulling down and sighed as it held him still. 

“Good,” James said, fingers brushing at Frank’s hairline. He moved around the bed, bumping into it a little as he made his way around, picking up the other bundle of rope from the edge of the bed on his way. He tied Frank’s other arm down. 

It was perfect and just what he needed. He closed his eyes and just breathed at the feel of rope against skin and knew they’d be leaving lines in his skin, knew that they were bringing him back into himself, helping him to get a hold of that control he’d been struggling with since the announcement, since long before, if he were honest with himself. But it was okay now. Jamia took care of him while he was at home and Dewees was taking care of him now. 

“Now, can you keep your legs still or should I tie them?” James asked. “Do you need me to tie them down?”

“No,” Frank answered and had to clear his throat. “This is fine. I can be good,” he said, a smile in his voice.

“You are a good boy, Frankie,” James agreed, fingers trailing down Frankie’s leg as he made his way back to the foot of the bed. “Gonna suck your cock so good. Make you moan and you are going to take it and when you can’t wait anymore, you’re gonna come in my mouth.”

Frank whimpered and his dick that had been half hard filled and curved toward his belly. Dewees settled between Frank’s splayed legs. James wrapped his fingers around Frank’s cock, thumb smearing precome around the tip and Frank’s breath caught in his throat. 

James bent down and licked a long swipe down the front of Frank’s shaft and back up the underside, tongue lingering along the vein and Frank nearly bucked up, hips wanting to chase at James’ mouth and gave a frustrated whimper instead.

James looked up at Frankie, his bangs nearly obscuring his eyes, his gaze hot and knowing and delighted. The fucker winked at Frank and then dipped his head down, swallowing Frank’s cock all the way down to the base and Frank moaned at the feel of the head of his cock hitting the back of James’ throat. 

Dewees adjusted his angle and sucked on the tip, humming pleased at the noises Frank was making, one hand flat on Frank’s stomach to keep him from bucking and the other jerking the shaft. 

Frank couldn’t wait. James mouth was just too perfect and he was doing that thing with his tongue, probing gently and then swirling. Frank moaned loud and long, his toes curling and came in Dewees’ mouth. Dewees swallowed and continued to jerk until Frank was completely spent. 

Frank felt boneless and almost wished he could get it off again at Dewees’ face, his cheeks flush and biting his lip as he pulled his hard cock from his boxers and jerked off onto Frank’s stomach as promised, come dotting along Frank’s navel and along the trail of hair down to his soft cock. If Frank wasn’t so fucked out, he would have made a joke about Dewees’ marking his territory.

Instead, he was glad for the kiss Dewees gave his lips and the wash rag that Dewees carefully wiped him down with. He was glad for his careful hands as he untied the ropes and gently rubbed Frank’s wrists, and for the blanket Dewees wrapped them both in and held Frank tight until he was ready to talk again. 

“So pizza?” Frank made it a question. He could eat, hungry actually now that his stomach wasn’t full of nerves and fear.

“I seem to remember this town having a vegan place that delivers,” Dewees said about the time there was a knock on the door. “In fact, I seem to remember calling them.”

“You timed that?” Frank lifted an eyebrow.

“My timing is extremely impeccable, Frankie,” Dewees allowed, sliding out from under the covers. 

“Truer words,” Frank allowed and considered just eating pizza in bed naked. They could always sleep in the other bed. He was pretty sure that’s what it was there for.


End file.
